


i'm still waiting for you

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Breathplay, Buried Alive, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mind Control/Hypnosis, Noncontober 2020, Whumptober 2020, caged, it's mostly in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Talon fucks up, so he gets fucked up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	i'm still waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Imp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/gifts).



> So Whispering_Imp made some delicious delicious tweets that just would not leave my brain (and I am cursed cuz like an idiot i FORGOT TO BOOKMARK or I'd link them ;w;) and when my brain so 'caged/buried alive' it decided this needed to be written and thus this story was born. enjoy.
> 
> Day 4:  
> Kinktober: Breathplay  
> Noncontober: Mind control/hypnosis  
> Whumptober: Caged/buried alive/

“You failed,” his master states, voice blank. 

Talon doesn’t speak, already knowing that he has done wrong, that he has fucked up badly. He doesn’t apologise, because that’s not what his master needs. Apologises… they’re useless things. His master demands  _ results _ , and Talon hadn’t been able to give him that.

He stays kneeling, head lowered submissively and neck bared, naked and vulnerable, awaiting punishment. If a sword came down and sliced right through his neck, he would have no objections. 

This is the price of failure.

“You’re supposed to be  _ better _ than this,” Owlman chides, disappointment bleeding through. “I  _ trained  _ you. Haven’t you learned  _ anything  _ from me?”

Shame cascades through him, his master’s words hitting him harder than the lashes of a whip. His heart twists. There is  _ nothing  _ wrong with what his master taught him, Talon just wasn’t good enough to execute it. All the fault lies in him. Why couldn't he be better? His master deserves better.

Owlman circles around him, and he barely breathes.

“You were supposed to end his life,” his master says softly, right before Talon’s head is yanked up by the hair. “You failed.” A hand shoots out, clenching around his neck. “Should I take yours in punishment?” His eyes are cold, deadly.

Talon shudders, feeling the hands tighten, but he doesn’t struggle, going limp in his master’s hands. If this is what his master has decided appropriate, he’ll accept it gladly. 

All he is  _ is grateful,  _ honoured, that his master has deemed fit to execute him himself. He’s blessed that his master  _ told  _ him what he did wrong. The hands on his neck are salvation, a way to ensure that he’ll no longer be a burden to his master. 

“Good boy,” his master says approvingly, and though his vision swims and he can barely breathe, Talon feels relief and relaxes every muscle in his body. 

There’s a sense of weightlessness, of floating, to him, like the only thing keeping him anchored are the fingers touching him. Owlman’s hands are always so warm, almost burning, against it. It makes him melt and shiver with each touch, and this time is no different. 

A primitive part of his brain screams at him to fight back and to rip those hands away as pressure builds in his lungs, making his mouth part and hands twitch before he can stop it, and he curses himself for it. What does it know? Nothing he thinks or does matters, only his master does. Talon, alone, is nothing, and the fact that some part of his brain  _ still  _ believes itself to matter is a failure. 

This is why he’s a failure, why he deserves every second of this, why he deserves to  _ die.  _ He doesn’t even deserve the honour of being killed so personally, so  _ intimately  _ by his master, but he is so, so, selfishly grateful for it.

Blackness creeps into his vision as he chokes, heart beating frantically and every fiber of his cursed body frantically begging for air, and he’s about to fall head first into death–

His master lets go, and he wheezes, body automatically sucking in air.

“M-master?” He doesn’t understand, heart twisting anxiously my as he looks up to his master’s inscrutable eyes. Had it been decided he didn’t deserve to have Owlman kill him? If it were anyone else… he’s not supposed to  _ want,  _ but the thought of allowing another to touch his master’s property makes his skin crawl. 

Cold eyes crinkle into an amused smile, and he reaches forward, tilting up Talon’s chin. “Silly bird. Why would I kill off such a devoted creature like you, hm?” He guides Talon’s face forward, softly pressing their lips together, soft words murmured against skin. “You need to be punished, yes. But I have no intention of letting you go so easily.”

Talon’s eyes widen. “T-thank you for your mercy, master,” he says, sudden warmth spreading through him. He doesn’t deserve such kind words, but to turn away his master’s mercy would be to do  _ him  _ a disservice, and Talon would never do that.

Owlman rises, walking, and Talon follows, always the obedient soldier to the hall where so many talons are stored when out of use. So many coffins, cryogenic vessels, hung up to the ceiling in protective cages.

There’s a coffin, there. Not one of the normal ones, but one decorated in golden engravings and larger, like it was special.

“Open it and lie down,” Owlman orders, and Talon obeys.

Owlman hovers over him, slipping inside his body like he’s always fit in there, and Talon sighs in relief at being useful. Even if he often fails in missions, his strikes strangely missing and failing to actually  _ kill,  _ his mind strangely faltering at the concept of  _ death,  _ he is still able to be useful this way. Still able to serve, still able to please his master, still able to be made use of.

He is lucky, to have such a master who will  _ always  _ find a use for him

Talon doesn’t come, though his cock shamefully hardens, because Owlman did not say he was allowed to, no matter how pleasurable it may be with each thrust as his cock slams into his ass. It’s not as if Owlman aims to pleasure him, Talon is simply addicted to the feeling of his master inside, addicted to being so  _ close,  _ so intimate with the one who owns him.

It makes him feel treasured, valued, to have his body used this way.

Comes fills him, and automatically, he clenches tight as his master leaves, not letting the seed he had so graciously provided slip out. The approving smile he receives makes it worth it.

“Open up, boy,” his master says and reaches to the side, bringing up a cock shaped gag. It’s not small, hitting his throat, but he keeps it in place as his master straps it in. strangely, there’s a large opening in, and Talon understands why as a feeding tube is passed through it. He swallows as it reaches his throat, feeling the ridges in it brush his throat as more and more is passed inside, reaching all the way to his stomach. 

It hurts, and feels odd, but Owlman pats his cheek and that’s enough to push his discomfort aside.

His master moves lower, pushing what feels like a dildo with an enlarged base inside his ass, keeping his come inside. His cock is caged, and a catheter is carefully passed up his slit, going all the way up his urethra, more and more, till it reaches his bladder. 

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” his master asks, and of course he has no other answer than yes. “Good,” Owlman says, and then the blindfold goes up over his eyes, blacking everything out. His hands are bound down, as his legs and neck and even his head. 

But it’s alright, because Owlman is still touching him.

“I’m going to leave you like this,” his master says, softly stroking his thighs. “If I remember, if I decide that you’re worth the effort I put into you, I’ll come back for you. If you’re not, well. You’ll hang there warming my come for the rest of eternity. Understood? You must wait for me.”

Talon blinks under the blindfold. He can’t nod. He can’t move. Can’t do  _ anything.  _ But that doesn’t matter anyway, because he is to do with as his master pleases. But the thought being locked up  _ forever,  _ never having the chance to redeem himself, makes his heart twinge. But his master wants him to be good, wants  _ this  _ for him, and so he must.

The lid closes, and that is the last sound he hears before the coffin is lifted up.

Talon… doesn’t hibernate. The temperature doesn’t drop, no chemicals are forced into his veins, and he stays awake. All there is the dark, his restrains, and his masters come warm in his ass.

_ Wait for me,  _ his master had said.

So this was what he meant. With the feeding tube, the catheter, and what he suspected was not only a dildo but yet another tube, Talon will be able to stay awake. Should stay awake. 

What a kind master he has, giving him time to ruminate over his faults, to realize everywhere he had gone wrong. Talon cries, but it is tears of gratitude at the opportunity given to him. And when the dildo in his ass starts fucking him hard enough to make him bleed and the one in his mouth fucks him hard enough to make his gag and retch, well it  _ is  _ a punishment. 

He fervently and reverently thinks of master and only his master, how to serve him, how to be better, sobbing as he realizes he may never be, but he will try and do his best and pray that it will be enough. He spends every second hoping that the next Owlman will return for him.

And if he never does, if Talon is suspended here, feeling  _ nothing  _ but getting fucked continuously and the damp tears on his cheeks, locked away in a coffin among hundreds of others and waiting forever but ultimately forgotten because he is just that useless? Well, that’s nothing less than he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> When/Where is the setting? idk. I just wanted to write these two. Owlman used hypnosis to control his own world's Dick Grayson? Or maybe Owlman kidnapped Robin from another world after his Dick died, and then brainwashed them. and if they aren't good enough as his was, he retires them? Idk. I'm only thinking about it now and now I'm making myself sad ;w;
> 
> title from a song by XYLO. I think.


End file.
